


Comic Con(quest)

by Kurtswish



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtswish/pseuds/Kurtswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:Kurt Hummel is an artist whose dream is to write his own comic book. While sitting in his booth at a comic book convention he finds just what he needs, he just has to find a way to get it. (Featuring Nightbird!Blaine)<br/>Warnings: Sex, some talk of Finn’s death</p>
<p>Beta: TheCoolestgirlwrites<br/>Artist: Hazelandglasz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con(quest)

 

The convention center was a flurry of activity and noise as Kurt Hummel pushed the dolly piled high with boxes through the crowd. He smiled to himself, it was only bound to get worse in just a few short hours. Once the doors opened to the public, the space would no longer just be filled with frantic vendors trying to load in their spaces but bursting instead with all sorts of people. Kurt couldn’t wait to see the array of aliens, mutants, zombies, villains, and his personal favorite: superheros. As he neared his own booth, his best friend Sam Evans passed by with his own dolly going to fetch another load. “This is going to be awesome!” Sam exclaimed holding up his fist for a bump.

Kurt couldn’t hold in his excited laugh as he bumped his fist against Sam’s before righting his dolly which tried to get away from him during the exchange. He couldn’t deny that this weekend was in fact going to be ‘awesome’. It had been a dream of Kurt’s, one of many now, to sell his art at a convention. It wasn’t what he’d always dreamed of, when he was younger he secretly yearned to perform, but age and experience had turned Kurt’s dreams from the stage to pen and ink. Really, he had Sam to thank for introducing him to this world or sci-fi, fantasy and comic books. Well Sam and Finn.

Kurt hurried to unload his boxes from the dolly. Before he was finished though, Sam returned. His face was the picture of euphoria as he ambled his way back to the booth, trying to take in all the activity while still steering his load to Kurt. “That’s the last of it.” He said in way of greeting. He was nearly bouncing in his spot as he added, “Do you want me to move your car?”

Kurt couldn’t hold in his laugh, he had known Sam long enough to know he could trust him with his car, he also knew that Sam was not being altruistic with his offer. “Sure, but please hurry back, I’m going to need help setting up. But I promise I will let you free to explore later.”

“Awesome dude! Thanks again for bringing me along to help. This weekend is going to be a blast.” Before Kurt knew it Sam had pulled him into a bear hug, swung him around and then set him down to run off back to the car.

Kurt worked tirelessly unloading the boxes, setting up displays and making sure everything was ready to go. Sam joined him when he returned and together they finished well before the doors were set to open. They were used to working together, having done so almost everyday for the last three years, and this was not much different.

Things were slower in the booth than Kurt would have liked. It seemed that Friday night in ‘Artist Alley” was not the most exciting place to be. He was enjoying himself nonetheless, as he got to watch a myriad of people walk by his booth in all sorts of costumes. So far he had seen no less than four Jokers, six Supermans, two hobbits and five Mals all crossing genders and levels of success. Not to mention the few he had spied that he couldn’t identify, whether because he was unfamiliar with the fandom or if they were originals he wasn’t sure. He took in the various attendees in their array of costumes and t-shirts, all the while hoping they would pause long enough to if not buy one of his pieces, to at least admire them. A few did stop and he enjoyed chatting with them, but most glanced his way before moving on. When Kurt saw that he wouldn’t need him, he was true to his word and let Sam go and explore.

“Let me know if you see anything I can’t live without,” he smiled as he pulled out a sketch pad  to work since he wouldn’t have Sam to bounce his commentaries off of. He worked as the buzz of the crowd washed over him, glancing up every now and then to make sure no one needed his assistance.

Kurt knew the strokes he would need, being well practiced with the figure he was drawing. Ever since Finn and Sam had first forced Kurt to watch the movie, Spiderman had become one of Kurt’s favorites to draw.(He had a soft spot for X-men too, mainly the lesser known characters though and those tended to sell less frequently.)

The noise of the convention center faded into the background as Kurt worked. Every once in a while someone would stop and admire the art hung on the partition behind Kurt or file through the bins of prints on the table. Kurt would offer them a smile before they would move on to do the same at another booth. It didn’t distract him for long though and for the most part people just passed Kurt’s booth by intent on something else along the way.

Kurt didn’t let this discourage him, not yet. It was only the first day of the con and he figured most people would want to browse before spending their money away. He knew that was what he would do. So, for the most part Kurt lost himself in the art.

He was so caught up in the picture coming to life on his paper the voice startled him. “Oh wow, that is spectacular.”

Kurt’s head shot up to the man standing before him. His eyes widened for a moment, falling on the figure. He had dark slicked back hair, and Kurt couldn’t help thinking him a dashing Clark Kent type. He wasn’t dressed as the mild-mannered reported but a debonair superhero instead. His broad shoulders and chest were clad in tight black fabric layered with bright blue armor.A cape hung from his shoulders adding clearly to the iconic superhero look. Kurt resisted the urge to allow his eyes to lower to take in more of the handsome young man. Although it was clear he was a distinct character, Kurt couldn’t place him in anything he had ever seen or read.

“Did you do all these?” The man asked his face open and interested.

Kurt smiled back, unable to help himself. “Every one. Was there a certain fandom you were looking for?” He asked, honestly hoping to learn where the man’s costume originated from.  

He just shrugged his shoulders though, a smiled played on his lips before he spoke. “I don’t know, I mean there are so many that I‘m into. Not just superheros either,” he added with a shrug, one hand waving at his costume. “I like scifi and fantasy as well, anything I can lose myself in for a while really.”

Kurt nodded, feeling the same way, it was part of the initial draw for him after all, losing himself when things seemed to be too much. He wanted to know more though, “But you have to have a favorite, we all have one character or one fandom that we keep coming back to again and again no matter what.”

The young man just lowered his head. Kurt didn’t think he was asking an outrageous question, it was one most of his clients would answer in long draw out speeches as if they were evangelicals trying to convert him and save his very soul. This man however, rubbed the back of his neck, looking bashful, a clear contradiction of his heroic dress. “Northstar,” he said finally, “He was Canadian, but fought with-”

“With the X-men, yeah, I know.” Kurt interrupted with a smile. At this the other guy lifted his head and shared the gesture.

“You know him?” he asked his eyes shining with renewed excitement.  

“Even artist have their favorites,” Kurt said back. Belatedly Kurt wondered if this could be taken as flirting, The other man was handsome, and Kurt did like the way his costume accentuated his build, but he couldn’t be sure if flirting would be appreciated much less returned. He refused to jump to conclusions about this man’s sexuality based solely on that of his favorite superhero, but god help him, he could certainly hope.

Kurt watched as the other man lowered his lashes and looked away, he could faintly see a blush coloring his cheeks not cover by the black mask. When the man glanced back he asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have any pictures of him for sell by chance?”

Kurt thought back to the dozen or so drawings left back in his bedroom at home and sighed, “I’m afraid not with me, and I am staying in a hotel for the weekend… I could do one for you if you don’t mind waiting for it.”

“Oh I would hate to bother you…” The other man began.

Kurt couldn’t help his laugh, “That is kind of my job, it wouldn’t be a bother at all.”

They talked a few minutes about what kind of drawing he would like, but Kurt could see he was still worried. “Listen, if you don’t like it, or you decide not to get it that is fine. Normally I wouldn’t do this, but since he is my favorite too, it really would be a pleasure to draw him for more than my own enjoyment. Are you here tomorrow?”

The man smiled, it was a gentle kind of smile that beckoned Kurt to return it. “I will be here all weekend.”

“Great,” Kurt said, feeling his grin growing to a full blown smile once more, “Stop by tomorrow afternoon and I should have it ready.”

“You are amazing…” his eyes darted around before landing on the small stack of business cards Kurt had had printed especially for the con before snatching one up. “Kurt, it was great meeting you. I’m Blaine, by the way.”

Kurt took his outstretched hand for a brief handshake. “Nice to meet you,” he said hoping that  his voice held steady. Almost as an after thought he added, “See you tomorrow.”

Blaine backed away a step before turning around ready to fade into the crowd. “Blaine,” Kurt called before he could think anymore about it. Blaine turned quickly his eyebrows already raised in question. “I’m sorry but who are you dressed as, I don’t recognize him.”

A faint blush colored Blaine’s cheeks once more, “Oh um… I am Nightbird. I uh… he’s my own invention.”

Kurt could hardly get his voice to come out as more than a squeak. “Really? Wow, well good job, you look great.”

Blaine smiled once more before turning on his heels and walking away.

Kurt stared after the retreating figure. Nightbird. He liked the mysterious feel the name gave him, the way it conjured images of a dark figure sweeping down to protect the innocent. His eyes swept down the back of Blaine just before he turned a corner hiding him from view. He could see that perfect physique immortalized in print. Kurt had to shake himself out of that thought. It didn’t matter what images and stories his mind tried to summon for him; Nightbird was not his creation, he was not for Kurt to play with. He was Blaine’s; so instead of grabbing a sketch pad to lay down the ideas he had. Kurt began drawing Northstar for Blaine.

* * *

Another hour and a half passed before Sam returned. The con was already winding down for the night, the crowds thinning to a mere trickle through Artist’s Alley. Kurt was meticulously putting the final details into the sketch before him, only needing to add color and the final lines for it to be finished, as Sam bounded back to the booth.

“Man, Kurt, you should see the cool shit they have here! There is this one booth that does custom prosthetics for cosplayers. They even have these awesome ones just for sell. There are a couple of booths with the best T-shirts. And I saw Stan Lee! This place is amazing!” Sam was bouncing around the booth looking like the proverbial kid in the candy shop.

“Well, I wouldn’t know about all that, seeing as how my best friend left me here to man the booth entirely by myself despite the fact that he promised to help me and not abandon me to the allure of the con,” Kurt snapped feeling no real anger but wanting Sam to realize that tomorrow he may not be quite so forgiving. He hoped the traffic would pick up and he would actually need Sam’s help the rest of the weekend. If it didn’t Kurt honestly didn’t know what he would do, he at least needed to earn their hotel and booth rental back, otherwise…

Sam for his part seemed to look around him before finally checking his watch. Kurt could see when it hit him. “Dude! I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t realize how long I was gone. There was just so much to see and a hella lot of hot girls…”

Kurt couldn’t help his chuckle as he rolled his eyes at his friend. “That is just like you Sam, thinking with the wrong head.” Kurt sighed the small bit of mirth leaving him. “Really, you didn’t miss much. One print, that is all I have sold.”

“Dude, someone bought Northstar from you? Tell me, was it some crazy fan girl who writes that hardcore fan fiction about him doing it with Wolverine or some shit; or what it some guy trying to tell you something?” Sam said his eyes landing on the half completed drawing in front of Kurt with a huge smile on his face. Sam’s enthusiasm was endearing but at the moment Kurt couldn’t join in.

“She actually bought one of the Wonder Woman prints.”  Kurt then nodded toward what he was working on, “This might not even sell but they said it was their favorite and… i didn’t have any so I said I would have this by tomorrow.”

“So which is it?” Sam asked a mischievous grin on his face.

“Which is what?”

“Some guy wanting to get with you or some girl who wants to watch?” Sam cackled back dodging before Kurt could land a punch to his shoulder.

“Oh my god, Sam Evans, I swear if there weren’t witnesses I would kill you right now,” Kurt glared at him wondering not for the first time why he even bothered to keep Sam around.

Sam sobered up almost immediately, “Man, you know I’m just messing with you. But would it be so bad,  someone wanting you. I mean if I was into dicks, you would be first on my list. You’re awesome and I just want to see you happy.”

“I know,” he said quietly. That was exactly why Kurt kept him around.

* * *

Later Kurt curled up on his hotel bed, an array of colors scattered around him, working once again on Northstar. It was therapeutic filling the paper with each color as it was needed. The colors popped against the paper and played in Kurt’s mind calling out what was needed to complete the picture. Though he lost himself on the work before him, his mind never fully focused on it. Without the low rumble of the crowd surrounding him he was free to replaying his interaction with Blaine over in his mind. The lines of his costume and the way his cape fluttered gently with his every move. He could picture the way it would look with each new punch thrown to defend the defenseless or even in flight. He had so many questions that he couldn't possibly fully focus on the art he was doing; what were Nightbird’s superpowers, did he have a sidekick, a lover? Luckily, Kurt had enough practice with Northstar that he didn’t need to fully focus on what he was doing.

He vaguely registered the sound of the shower turning off, followed shortly by the bathroom door opening. Kurt ignored it focusing rather on the task at hand. He was once again so fully immersed in his art that the voice startled him.

“Dude, are you mad at me?” Sam said sheepishly from his own bed. Kurt looked over to see him clutching his pillow to his chest.

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked placing the paper on the bedside table. He knew that whatever was bothering Sam, he would need his full attention to deal with it.

Sam looked sad, like a puppy reprimanded for eating the master’s paper instead of fetching it. He shrugged his shoulder, “You’ve just been really quiet since we got back. I know I should have done more to help today but…”

Kurt couldn’t let him wallow in his misery any longer. “It’s fine Sam, really. I’m just caught up in my work; you know how I get.”

“No man,” Sam said squeezing the pillow even tighter. “I’ve known you for years, watched you draw almost as long. You aren’t that kind of quiet. Usually, you hum or make these funny little noises when you are working.”

“I do not make funny noises,” Kurt protested.

“You do, they're not bad, they are just your art making noises.” Sam said before breaking into a chorus of hums, tongue clicks and a popping air through his lips; none of which Kurt could ever conceive of making at any time.

“I do not!” Kurt laughed.

“You do!” Sam fired back, “You may not realize it but you always have. It’s not annoying or anything.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sam to point this out to him after almost 6 years as friends.

“But since we got back,” Sam continued, “You have been really quiet, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Kurt said automatically.

Sam stood and moved to Kurt’s bed before speaking again. “We have been best friends since Junior year in high school. I know when something is up. I have always been here for you man and I want to help with whatever is bothering you.”

Kurt knew that Sam could be trusted, he knew that he would understand or at least try to. That was what made them friends all those years ago after all. Sam could listen and not judge, he would be there.

“I’ve been thinking…” Kurt began but he still wasn’t sure what else to say, or rather how to say it without coming of like a weirdo.

“That is not unusual,” Sam laughed, the sound soothed Kurt.

“You know how I have wanted to create my own comic, my own superhero?” Kurt asked.

Sam beamed at him. “Did you finally come up with an idea?”

“Yes, and no. I have been inspired and I would love to actually try and work on it… but the idea isn’t mine, it could never be mine.”

“What do you mean, dude?”

Kurt sighed, “The guy that might buy the Northstar picture, he was dressed as this superhero, Nightbird… he created it himself and there is just something about him that I am drawn to.”

“The hero or the guy? Cause honestly Kurt, it’s okay if you are interested in the man behind the mask.” Sam’s said, his voice soft as if afraid of what Kurt might say in return.

“The hero,of course.” Kurt deflected. “I keep coming up with these scenarios that Nightbird could find himself in, but I know he is not mine to play with. I am sure that Blaine has a whole backstory and head canon for him and I…”

“Why don’t you just talk to him? Maybe show him what you can do? I don’t know man, it just seems like you are worrying an awful lot over something that might be no big deal for him.” Sam said with a shrug.

“You don’t think it will come off as creepy? Me wanting to draw him… to write his character,I mean?” Kurt asked and worried his lip waiting for Sam’s reply.

Sam just shrugged again, “Maybe dude, but if it is it’s not like you have to worry about seeing him again. Ohio is a big place, and he may not even be from here.”

Reluctantly Kurt couldn’t find any reason to disagree with him.

* * *

The next morning Kurt sat in his booth, armed with coffee and equipped with his art supplies and the completed Northstar picture for Blaine. Sam had just left in search of breakfast for them both, with the assurance that he would really be back as soon as he could this time. A few people wove their way through the booths, but Kurt used the solitude to draw a few preliminary sketches. He was determined to talk to Blaine about his ideas for the comic. He knew however that the conversation wouldn’t be short. He would have to ask to meet him once the con closed for the day, maybe earlier if he could convince Sam to watch the booth for a while alone.

When Sam returned he seemed to bring the crowd with him, for soon the aisle was filled with nerds of all shapes and sizes roaming looking for something they couldn’t live without. Kurt and Sam were kept busy most of the morning showing off prints and making a fair amount of sales. Kurt was finally beginning to think that not all hope was lost for recuperating the money he had spent on the booth and the hotel, he was even beginning to think he may make a real profit. The crowd was slowing down though.

Kurt finished giving the cutest little girl her change after she bought one of his postcards and then turned to see Sam making a strange face. His face was scrunched up but as soon as he saw Kurt looking at him he tried to smile. The result was that Sam’s face contorted with is brow furrowed and his massive lips crinkled in the middle but spread wide on the sides.

“Something wrong?” he asked, clearly at a loss for what could be the matter with his friend.

“Dude, I know I said I wouldn’t leave…” Sam began, “But I am about to starve and I really have to take a leak.”

Hearing Sam rush out the rest of the sentence as if he were expecting Kurt to berate him left Kurt laughing until his sides hurt. Sam just bounced in his seat, holding his stomach and looked at Kurt like he finally lost it.

“Go Sam, take an hour, but when you get back I may need you to man the booth for a while.”

“Thanks! And no problem, it will be just like at work.” With that Sam rushed off in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

Not long after Sam’s departure Kurt was finishing up with yet another sale, when he finally caught sight of the black and blue costume that had captured his attention the night before. Weaving his way through the crowd through the booth was Blaine, Nightbird.

“Hey,” he greeted as he approached the booth, “it took me forever to remember exactly where your booth was.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the bashful way that Blaine rubbed his neck. It was a sharp contrast to the superhero persona he wore. “No problem, would you like to see what I have for you?” Kurt asked.

He pulled the drawing out of his portfolio case and held it reverently up for Blaine. The silence that followed made Kurt’s skin crawl but when he chanced a glance at Blaine his face was lit up and his eyes darted across the page as if he couldn’t decide where to look first.

“This is amazing Kurt. I just… wow, I have never seen anything… how much do I owe you?” Blaine asked finally meeting Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt felt emboldened by Blaine’s praise and decided to use it to his advantage. “Actually, now that you mention it, I would like to talk to you more. If you promise to meet with me tonight, we could call it even.”

“Oh… um… wow. Okay.” Blaine stuttered and he looked away. Kurt was just about to retract the offer when Blaine looked at him again, a pleased smile on his face. Kurt couldn’t fathom what put it there, he didn’t even know what Kurt wanted to discuss. Blaine continued though, “I have tickets to the after party tonight. My friend was supposed to come after work but she bailed on me. Do you want to meet me in the hotel lobby?”

This wasn’t exactly what Kurt had in mind for his business proposal, but Blaine seemed so happy that he wouldn’t have to go alone that Kurt felt like he just couldn’t let him down. Plus, he reasoned, having a bit of liquid courage couldn’t hurt, either in the proposition or for Blaine accepting it.

“Sounds great, it starts at 8:00 right?” Kurt asked.

Blaine’s grin seemed to widen at Kurt’s acceptance. “Yes, So meet you in the lobby at 8 then?”

“Absolutely.” Kurt carefully rolled the picture and placed it in a tube, a service he didn’t perform for all his customers, but he figured it couldn’t hurt to get on Blaine’s good side.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tonight then,” Blaine said before waving goodbye and weaving his way once again into the crowd.

When Sam returned to the booth, a full fifteen minutes before his promised time, Kurt was playing around with his sketch pad again.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked taking his seat next to Kurt.

“Just doing some quick sketches of Nightbird, I was just playing around with how he would move.” Kurt said distractedly.

Sam chuckled, “Oh really now?”

Kurt looked up as he thought about what he said. “I have a meeting with Blaine tonight to talk about turning his character into a comic. I thought maybe if he could see what my original art would look like it may… persuade him to agree.”

“Really, so what did he say to the idea?” Sam asked, seemingly excited for this new development.

“Oh, I didn’t propose it to him yet, I just said I wanted to talk to him more. I want to be able to organize my thoughts a little more before I bring it up. I suggested we meet to talk and he said he had an extra ticket to the after party. I will bring it up to him there.” Kurt said turning back to his paper, only to have the pad snatched right out from under his pencil.

“Kurt,” Sam said, his voice suddenly serious. “Seriously man, don’t you think that you should have at least told this guy what you wanted to talk about. Don’t you think he might get his hopes up?”

“What do you mean get his hopes up? I’m an artist, what else would he expect?” Kurt asked, baffled by Sam of all people shaking his head at something he did, like he was the dense one.  

“Dude, I know living in Lima you haven’t had much opportunity to deal with this kind of thing, but even you have to realize that after party doesn’t exactly scream business meeting, it kinda screams date or at least booty call.”

“What?” Kurt sputtered. “I said nothing about a… a booty call. No booties were mentioned, his or mine. And why would he think this was a date?  I don’t date, I have never dated, okay there was that one time that that weird guy from my English class asked me for coffee and I thought it was a date, but he really just wanted my notes… I don’t…”

“Calm down dude, maybe I’m wrong. What exactly did you say to him.” Sam said placing a calming hand to Kurt’s knee, which did nothing to ease the panic Kurt felt.

“I said that in exchange for his picture, I wanted to talk to him more. He said he had tickets to the afterparty because a friend cancelled on him, so I agreed to that. That is not how I would ask someone out on a date.” Kurt said, he could feel his eyes opened comically wide, but couldn’t do anything to change it.  

“Dude you gave him a gift and then pretty much told him you wanted to know more about him.” Sam laughed but cut it short at the frantic look on Kurt’s face. “Why don’t you want this to be a date? Is he hideous or something? Smell bad?”

“No, he’s not hideous. He’s really kind of hot at least what you can see behind the mask. And I wasn’t smelling him,what kind of weirdo do you think I am?” Kurt shot back, deciding anger at his friend was a more familiar and welcome emotion at this point.

Sam didn’t seem to be bothered by his tone though, “So why the freak out over this being a date?” he asked again.

Kurt sighed again hoping it would make his heart beat slow or his emotions to get control of themselves. “I just… what if… what if i screw this up? I just really wanted to talk about the comic, and now there is all this pressure. I mean what if the date goes horrible and he never agrees to let me use Nightbird.”

“What if it doesn’t go terrible though?” Sam asked his voice low.

“If it doesn’t go terrible and… I don’t know what I’m doing. Even if things go great at first and he actually lets me do the comic… nothing good ever lasts, then he will take back the rights and I am stuck right back here again.” Kurt said not able to meet Sam’s eyes. “Plus, if it is a date… I don’t want to get hurt. I just… I don’t want to get hurt.”

Sam looked up as a couple approached the booth. “Hey, why don’t you go and get something to eat, I will look after the booth and maybe you can clear your head.”

Kurt nodded and left. As he walked away in search of food and maybe a little quiet, he thought for the first time about Blaine. Not Nightbird and the fantasy world he wanted to create. He just didn’t know if tonight being a date would be a good idea. His track record with guys was abysmal. First pining after Finn, leading him to try out for the football team in the hopes that spending time with him would bring them closer together. It worked, they became closer once their parents met at football game and started dating. Kurt realized that brothers was the best thing they could have become, and really the only option at the time. Being deeply in the closet doesn’t do much in harboring relationships, it only lead to hope (and subsequent heartache when he discovered he was wrong) that Finn might be in the same boat.

Then there was Sam. When Sam transferred to McKinley junior year and joined the football team, Kurt was sure that he was gay too. He learned early on that a bad bleach job does not infact say anything about a guy’s sexuality. When he whispered his confession to Sam one day as they hung out in his basement he was sure it would lead to their dating. In the end, Sam was supportive, though straight, and helped Kurt be honest with the rest of the people in his life. Best friends was all they would ever be, and that suited Kurt just fine. So while his crushes could have ended a lot worse, Kurt didn’t have much confidence in romance anymore. He gave up hope of dating.

His thoughts returned to Blaine. He was handsome and seemed nice. They had the same taste in comics, at least as far as Kurt knew. He obviously liked the comic book world, so he probably wouldn’t be put off by Kurt’s job at the comic book store, and he already knew about his fan art. Blaine probably wouldn’t think him silly for wanting to work in comics either. Kurt mused for a moment that it might be nice to watch movies with someone besides Sam or his parents. He thought to going to midnight premieres and finally having someone to cuddle for once instead of watching Sam and Finn with their dates, before… Kurt shook off the sadness that crept in and was surprised by his own laugh at his next thought. At least with Blaine his date would actually be interested in the movie and not pretending like all the girls the other two seemed to pick. They never had a knack for finding nerd girls just cheerleaders interested in the star jocks.

Kurt decided he should at least try. He had waited this long for inspiration to hit, he could wait a little longer if things didn’t work out. Plus, Blaine was hot, if nothing else.

After a busy afternoon chatting with customers and making quite a few more sales Kurt made his way back to their room, Sam trailing behind him. He only had an hour to get ready and could feel the musky air of the convention center clinging to him. He needed to shower and get dressed, but first he had to find something to wear.

Once upon a time, fashion was something Kurt lived for. Before joining the football team he would spend hours in his room crafting the perfect ensemble to fit his mood, he would search online for the best deals on designer clothes, and peruse fashion magazines like most boys his age devoured porn. Finn had pointed out to him however, that to be a part of the team, to fit in, he needed to dress the part. It worked and he was accepted, and even after coming out as long as he continued to hold the image of the jock he was okay.

He threw the contents of his suitcase out one piece at a time frustrated by what he found.

“Dude, stop.” Sam said catching his arm in mid swing. “What has gotten into you?”

Kurt sighed in frustration, “I just… god this sounds so cliche, but I have nothing to wear, at least nothing fit to wear on a date.”

“You brought extra outfits, I was there when you packed.” Sam tried to soothe.

“I brought clothes, just clothes, clothes I can wear to work. I brought clothes to blend in; nothing fit for a date. I just… this is supposed to be my first date and I’m going to go out there looking like Sheldon Cooper instead of Bradley Cooper.” Kurt growled out.

“Dude I don’t even know who that last guy is, but you never worried about dressing like Sheldon before. Why so worried now?” Sam asked.

Kurt sighed losing his fight, “I did care, I always cared… I just… it was safer not being me.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, truly perplexed. “I mean you always worry about your hair and all that other stuff, but…”

“That other stuff? You mean grooming?”

“Yeah, you know that stuff.”

Kurt shrugged. “I have always liked clothes, and fashion. At first I did it so the guys would stop throwing me in the dumpster,” he waved Sam’s indignant response off at that not having the time to fully explain. “Finn helped me fit it, by the time you came along, it just became second nature. Now, I mean, I dress for the part. I work at a comic book store in Lima, Ohio. I go to school five blocks away. I dress how it is expected of me. Now I just kind of want to be me.”

“Here’s the plan,” Sam said shoving Kurt towards the bathroom. “You go shower and I will sort your clothes out and try to find the best pieces to work with. I’ve got your back dude.” Kurt nodded and started towards the bathroom only to be stopped by Sam’s voice. “And Kurt, when we get back to Lima, we’ll go shopping and find some clothes that make you feel… well like you. You shouldn’t have to be like everyone else in that shit town.”

Kurt could only smile and nod, he could already feel his eyes prickling with tears. Sam really was a great friend.

By the time Kurt had showered, styled his hair, pulled his robe around his body and exited the steamy room, Sam had all of his clean clothes laid out on their beds. Kurt wanted to laugh at the look of concentration on his face as he contemplated the clothes in front of him. He wanted to laugh, but knowing he was taking this just as seriously as Kurt and not laughing at the absurdity of the situation ended the urge.

When Sam noticed him he turned and thrust something in his hands saying, “Here, put these on. Every good outfit needs a base, right?”

Kurt looked down to see a pair of small black boxer briefs clutched in his hands. “I don’t think we need to worry too much about my underwear, I mean, really.”

Sam smiled, “You can never be too safe, bro.”

Together they decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, with just the right amount of fading in the right places on his legs. “They make you ass look great.” Sam had said with a smirk. Kurt could only sputter a moment before silently agreeing and slipping them on.

Next Sam held up a nice grey vest that Kurt had brought to pair with one of his t-shirts. “Nice, Sam but I can’t really wear it with nothing underneath,” Kurt pointed out.

“Well you could…” Sam replied, enjoying the experience far too much for Kurt’s taste. Only a minute later Sam picked up a black henley.

“No way.” Kurt told him shaking his head. “I sleep in that.”

“And why do you do that?” Sam asked, clearly knowing the answer.

“Because it is too small, but the material is soft and I like the way it feels on my skin.” Kurt grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes, “It is not too small it just doesn’t hide your muscles like everything else you wear. Plus if you like the way it feels then I am sure Blaine will like the way it feels too.”

Kurt closed his eyes before snatching the shirt from Sam, he had to trust that his friend was looking out for him. Kurt pulled the shirt over his head and then slid the vest on over it. He took his time doing up the buttons on the vest before starting on the shirt. He had only done two when Sam reached out stilling his hand. “That’s good, now turn around and look.”

Kurt did as he was told and worried his lips between his teeth. He looked… different, but good. Trying to look at himself from an outsiders perspective, Kurt could see what Sam meant about the shirt. It clung to his chest and arms, defining what years of weight training and exercise had given him. The vest accentuated his trim waist and the jeans showed of his long muscled legs. He looked… hot and confident. Looking at himself he felt confident. Kurt quickly fixed his hair where it had become mussed putting his shirt on. He grabbed his ankle boots, bought in a fit of longing and brought on a whim.

“Well?” he asked turning toward Sam again.

Sam’s smile was huge when he said, “I think you, my friend, are ready for your first date.”

* * *

Kurt walked slowly as he exited the elevators and crossed the lobby scanning the crowd milling around. He saw a few familiar faces, an inevitability sprung from the fact he sat in one place the last two days. He was sure that almost every attendee had passed by his booth at least once. However, he didn’t spot the one person he was looking for. He sat down awkwardly on one of the only free seats, watching groups around him chatting, and greeting newcomers as the horde waited for the doors to open for the after party. He checked his watch and saw that he still had two minutes before their appointed meeting time and willed himself not to let his nerves and fears take over once again. Not long after he could hear a door opening and the crowd around him began to disperse, filing into the ballroom reserved for the event.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, trying to fight the urge to text Sam and tell him to forget his diatribe about being a grown man and able to wait for his date alone and to get his ass to the lobby post haste. “Kurt?” a nervous voice asked breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes to see a handsome young man standing before him. He logically knew it was Blaine, but he looked so different not adorned as Nightbird. He could see the features of face so much better without the mask, Kurt couldn't help the pleased feeling at seeing just how handsome Blaine really was. He seemed smaller in a way, not so muscled or intimidating. There was a softness to him that the black armour masked; he seemed sweet and sheepish. The hints of bashfulness Kurt had spotted earlier  made more sense coming from this bow-tie clad cutie. “Hi,” Kurt said standing, his eyes still sweeping up and down Blaine’s body taking him in. On his feet, Kurt noticed he was a couple of inches taller than Blaine. Upon further inspection he couldn’t miss the muscles of Blaine’s arms accentuated by the tight slate polo he was wearing. There was a softness around his middle though, Blaine was not pudgy, but he wasn’t all hard lines like his armour suggested. Kurt had to fight the urge to bite his lips when he spied the tight red pants Blaine had chosen. If Kurt wasn’t sure before that this was supposed to be a date, he couldn’t deny it now. He saw Blaine’s legs shift uncomfortably and snapped his attention back to his face.

“Sorry, it’s just… you look different.” Kurt stammered.

Blaine smiled sweetly back, “I guess so, but I could say the same for you.”

“Yeah,” Kurt blushed, “I guess you could.”

“You look incredible, not that you didn’t before, but you look really amazing tonight Kurt.” Blaine said, his cheeks coloring.

“You too Blaine,” Kurt assured not knowing what else to say. “Shall we?” he asked pointing towards the doors.

Once inside there were a couple of awkward minutes as they stood side-by-side surveying the room. Most people stood clustered in groups talking, drinks in their hands. Music played loudly over the crowd and a few brave people were already dancing. A bar stood on one side of the room and the DJ booth on the other. Kurt didn’t know what they should do, so he stood there watching the others enjoy themselves.

“Do you want a drink?” Blaine asked, and Kurt could hear the apprehension in his voice. He swallowed his own nerves before smiling a Blaine, hoping to ease the tension.

“I think that is a great idea.”

Once they had drinks in hand, Kurt felt his nerves start to melt away. It wasn’t the prospect of alcohol or liquid courage; it was he finally had something to focus on besides his anxiety. He had something to do with his hands and didn’t have to worry about venturing out onto the dance floor as long as he had his drink in hand. Together they made their way from the bar to a small table near the edge of the room. It was quieter here, though they still had to speak louder than was comfortable to be heard over the music.

“Are you from Columbus?” Kurt asked once they were sat down. He knew nothing about Blaine whatsoever and if anything even a friendship was to come of this meeting he needed to know what kind of distance they were looking at.

“No, but I went to high school not to far from here. I actually live in Findlay which is like two hours from here.” Blaine said stirring his drink.

Kurt knew Findlay was about half an hour from Lima actually. Kurt’s heart leapt, it seemed too good to be true. He couldn’t believe it, not yet, he had to know more. “Do you go to school there or…” he said letting the sentence hang there.

“Well, I grew up there,so my parents live there but I also go to school at University of Findlay. How about you?”

Kurt didn’t really want the conversation diverted back to him yet, but answered anyways. “I live in Lima, grew up there, just never really left.”

Blaine tilted his head for a moment as if considering everything he was saying. Kurt couldn’t imagine what he was contemplating though.

“Do you go to school there? I didn’t think OSU offered arts classes at Lima.”

Kurt understood a little bit, “Oh, I’m not an art major, I’m an English major. More marketable I guess.”

“But you seem to enjoy art so much, I just assumed…” Blaine sputtered.

Kurt felt an old hurt well up within him. He knew that Blaine didn’t know, but he wasn’t the first to question Kurt’s choice; first his father, then Finn, even Sam and Carole voiced their disbelief at his major. Art wasn’t the first dream he had let reality take from him, he was sure it wouldn’t be the last either. “I do, but sometimes we can’t all follow our passions. Are you following your dreams, or playing it safe like the rest of us?” Kurt fired back, his voice low but firm. Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m sorry, that was rude-” Kurt began to apologize before being cut off by Blaine.

“No, it’s a fair question and it wasn’t right of me to question your choice of major.” Blaine said his hand hovering over Kurt’s for a second as if he wanted to grab it, but he pulled it back and let it encircle his glass once more. Kurt wasn’t sure what to say, how to make the tension go away. Blaine spoke again though, “I am, at least one of them. I used to want to be a performer, you know, Broadway, or a musician, maybe even in Hollywood. But… I just… after a while it didn’t seem right. I always said I wanted to make music and help people. So that is what I am doing, I am going to school to help people.”

“How?” Kurt asked, there were so many ways to help people. Sometimes he even thought his art helped people, it was one of the things that made it worthwhile.

“I’m a social work major. I figure that if I can’t be a real superhero, I can at least be a hero for some little boy or girl going through a hard time.” Blaine chuckle and shook his head, seemingly at his own silliness, but it didn’t seem silly to Kurt. He thought back to how lost and alone he had felt, even at 17, when he thought he might lose his dad and having someone like Blaine swooping in trying to make things better; it might have eased the constant panic he had felt.

“Wow,” Kurt said, feeling suddenly two inches tall. “And here I am wanting to write comic books for a living.”

“So you don’t want to give up on your art,” Blaine grinned impishly.

“I never said I did, I just know that the reality of that happening are slim. I’m an English major because I figure I could edit, or teach if I had to. I mean, I don’t even have a character to write, so the idea of me actually making money at it are pretty slim, I need a back up plan to eat.”

“I guess I can’t fault you for that since I don’t plan on donning Nightbird everytime a kid needs me.” Blaine smiled, and for a moment Kurt felt himself get lost in it. Blaine’s eyes crinkled at the corners as if he spent much of his time in bliss at the world around him. It was a smile of a man who found joy in the world. A part of Kurt wanted to be shown this magical world that Blaine saw.

“How did you do it?” Kurt asked, wanting to know how he grew up so happy in this same small minded world that seemed to want to squash huge chunks of Kurt at every turn. He knew he was looking at Blaine in absolute wonder, but couldn’t pretend he wasn’t marveled at the man in front of him.

“Do what?” Blaine asked with a sweet look of puzzlement.

“Oh, um…” Kurt said taking a drink, trying to buy a moment to think. He didn’t think a first date was really the place to bring up his past. “Come up with Nightbird?” He finally said, he was curious after all, and it was the initial reason he had asked Blaine to meet.

“Oh,” Blaine began and Kurt tried not to believe it was disappointment that colored his voice. “Well, I just tried to think of what I needed at the time to make it through the tough times; what would have made it better, or made me stronger to deal with it. I think we can all agree that superpowers would make some of the shit we have to deal with easier, although I suppose it would make some things harder…”

Kurt wanted to ask what it was that Blaine was talking about it. He wanted to know why Blaine, who seemed to radiate happiness and sunshine, would need to build an alternate persona to make it through. Kurt sipped at his drink, wracking his brain for a way to breach the subject. He didn’t have much time though, for a moment later Blaine’s smile had returned and he was standing beside Kurt’s chair his hand extended saying “Come on, let’s go dance.”

They abandoned their half finished cocktails in favor of the dance floor. Kurt found himself in the middle of the crowd, music pulsing around him. He could feel the beat reverberating through his bones, it seemed to demand his heart beat in time to it’s rhythm. It was a moment he dreamed of for years, to be dancing under pulsating lights with another man without consequence. He pushed his residual fear away and let the music guide his body. Blaine was in front of him, tentatively moving to the music, but as soon as Kurt began to move, he smiled that infectious smile and began moving with gusto. His hands found Kurt’s waist, his hold firm but not invasive, just connecting the two, helping to sync their movements together. Kurt liked the way his fingers felt gripping his hips. Feeling brave and powerful with the idea of being wanted Kurt slipped his arms over Blaine’s shoulders and moved them closer together. Their bodies had just enough space between them not to be called indecent, but Kurt could feel the heat radiating off Blaine. He allowed his fingers to wander to the nape of Blaine’s neck, and they danced and twisted around the short curls there.

The songs melded one to the next so seamlessly that Kurt couldn’t have told you how long they had been on the dance floor. He could only tell you how his blood seemed to race through his body faster with each inch that disappeared between the two. He could map out the route his hands made over Blaine’s body, his neck to his strong shoulders, his chest and back in an never ending loop as Blaine’s own hands mapped Kurt’s waist, sides and chest as if he needed to memorize the contours he found there. The music stole Kurt’s inhibitions, and they inched ever closer together not caring what the crowd around them thought and the crowd paid them no mind.

After what seemed like an eternity, the heat was starting to get to Kurt. He could feel sweat meandering down his  back and neck. His pants felt painted on with the combination of perspiration and arousal at the closeness. He didn’t want the night to end, he didn’t want to stop moving with Blaine. If it ended, the spell might be broken and once again he would be just Kurt Hummel, failed dreamer who no one wanted. Here in this moment, Blaine was here with him because he wanted to be, because something in their short conversations made him want to spend this time with Kurt. Someone wanted him, and Kurt didn’t want to let that go. It seemed like the next logical move, Kurt closed the last bit of space left to them and kissed the smile from Blaine’s lips.

Kurt’s heart felt ready to explode it beat so hard against his chest. Blaine kissed him back as if it was an honor to be allowed to do so. His hands gently moved up Kurt’s sides before sliding behind his back and up, until they were gripping Kurt’s shoulders. Their chests touched while their legs stilled halting their dance in favor of enjoying this moment. Kurt's head swam with all that he felt until he had to pull back, hoping to regain his equilibrium.

He looked then upon Blaine; his cheeks were flushed but he was smiling bigger than Kurt had ever seen if that was possible.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Blaine yelled over the music.Kurt looked around at the gyrating bodies closing in on them as they stood still. He bit his lip, not sure if he wanted the free feeling the dance floor had given him to end. Blaine must have taken his hesitance the wrong way because he continued before Kurt could decide. “I’m not saying… I want to be able to talk to you at least… if that is alright.”

“It’s perfect,” Kurt breathed.

Leaving the ballroom was like swimming upstream, they had to weave through the crowd that seemed to want to trap them in the room. Now that the idea was in his head, Kurt wanted nothing more than to experience Blaine in a quiet space. Once they cleared the dancefloor, the way was clearer and they sprinted hand in hand laughing to the door. Once outside Blaine offered, “Do you want to go get coffee or maybe a late night dinner?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head, “let’s go to your room.” Blaine’s eyes widened for a moment, but he didn’t immediately decline. Kurt felt the need to explain, “It’s just that… I have not had the honor of talking to you when I haven’t had to strain to hear you. First the convention and now here, I just want to hear you. My friend is staying in my room, so…”

Blaine nodded dumbly for a moment before saying, “Yeah, okay.”

Kurt could feel his smile filling his face, but the surge of happiness inside him wouldn’t allow him to feel self-conscious about it. Instead, he grabbed Blaine’s hand and led him to the bank of elevators across the lobby. Blaine’s smile echoed his, and Kurt was glad he put it there.

Once in the elevators Kurt didn’t release his hand, but eased some of the tension by asking Blaine his favorite movie. They talked as they rode up to the fifth floor not stopping as Blaine took the lead, guiding Kurt with just a tug at his hand to his room. Kurt let his laughs freely fill the air at the slightest provocation. He felt more at ease with himself than he had in years, maybe in his life. Blaine didn’t seem to care whether Kurt was dressing for the crowd or for himself, he didn’t seem to mind his high girly voice, he seemed to accept Kurt whether he was snapping at him or chatting animatedly about movies. He wanted revel in the feeling of being accepted 100%.

The door closed behind them as Blaine was saying, “I couldn’t choose between them though, the entire trilogy is perfect.”

“I was right.” Kurt said with a smile.

“About what?”

“You have a beautiful voice, did anyone ever tell you that?” It felt like a pick-up line, but to Kurt it was simply the truth, Blaine’s voice was smooth and musical in a way most men’s weren’t. It was a pleasure to hear Blaine speak.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment before looking up at him through his dark lashes, “Never while I was just speaking… I think I like this better. And for the record, Kurt, I could listen to you forever.”

It was Kurt’s turn to blush, but he did not feel bashful for it, rather it spurred him to move. He closed the distance once more capturing Blaine’s lips. This kiss was shorter than the one they shared on the dance floor and when Blaine pulled back he quipped, “I thought you said you wanted to talk.”

“Well, yes,” Kurt agreed, “but a statement like that deserves some kind of reward.”

They sat on the edge of Blaine’s bed talking a little longer about inconsequential things, but instead of nodding in agreement, they took to exchanging kisses. It started when one would make a good point and soon devolved into a kind of punctuation.

“I’m glad to finally find someone else who agrees with me,” Blaine gasped as Kurt kissed his way down Blaine’s neck.

“I honestly forgot what we were talking about,” Kurt hummed nipping at the tendon there, enjoying the way Blaine responded to each new movement. He was lost in the sensation of lips on overheated skin and the taste of salt on his tongue.

“I was saying… oh god… um… I don’t remember what I was saying,” Blaine moaned as Kurt moved to the hollow of this neck.

Blaine pulled him into another messy kiss. “Glad I am not alone,” Kurt smiled when he pulled back.

“I really need to get your number,” Blaine smiled sweetly at him.

“We have plenty of time for that,” Kurt mused. He meant it, he wasn’t ready to let this go, Blaine ignited something inside of him. Feeling even more daring he gently pushed Blaine down on the bed and enjoyed the way he moaned into his mouth.

Blaine gripped his shoulders tightly, pulling Kurt on top of him. Hands moved catching on clothes, and the temperature in the room seemed to jump. Suddenly the room was stifling and Kurt wanted nothing more than to fling his shirt to the side. Parting from Blaine never entered his mind. “So hot,” he murmured, still not making a move to remove the offending garment, that would mean taking his hands off Blaine.

Blaine echoed the thought back and soon both his hands were scrambling to ruck Kurt’s shirt as far up his back as he could. “Okay?” he asked.

“No, take it off.” Kurt managed to remove his lips from Blaine long enough to say.

Blaine immediately began attacking the buttons of Kurt’s vest with gusto, pushing it down his shoulders before Kurt’s mind had caught up with what was happening. Kurt sat up.

“Okay?’ Blaine asked, his eyes dark and his lips swollen. Kurt had to bite his lip to hold in the moan the sight induced.

“More than okay,” he assured as he hastily removed the vest. Blaine seemed to get the idea, because almost in tandem their shirts hit the floor. Kurt looked down again at Blaine. For the first time there was a man spread out in front of him with purpose. Blaine’s eyes raked over his body taking him in.

“Wow, I didn’t know drawing comic was so good for the physique.” Blaine finally said, raising his hand to touch.

“It’s not,” Kurt laughed, “but three years of football and having a best friend who is a workout junkie is.” He didn’t give Blaine time to respond though before he was lowering himself once more. This time he bypassed Blaine lips to kiss his collarbone. Blaine gasped and Kurt lifted his lips enough to say, “Whenever you want to stop just say the word.”

“Yes, oh god, Kurt.” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt let his desire lead him, kissing Blaine’s body at random. He always returned to his lips though. The longer he spent enjoying Blaine's body laid out before him, the more frantic Blaine got. It wasn’t long before his hands were scrambling to grip Kurt’s hips guiding him more fully on top of Blaine. The first brush of Kurt’s dick against Blaine’s hip sent a spew of expletives from Kurt’s lips as his whole body seemed to spark from the contact. He shifted his hips once more, and as their cocks aligned both moaned wantonly.

“Please say this is alright,” Kurt groaned, not caring in the least how desperate he sounded.

“Fan- oh fuck- fantastic, “ Blaine panted against his lips.

They kissed frantically, their hips stuttering together, as they tried to keep still. It was too much, and not enough. Kurt had never felt like this before. Not just with another person, but even alone. His whole body seemed to vibrate with want at every point it touched Blaine. He never knew he could feel like this and he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted more. He wanted Blaine, he wanted to feel desire he had long deprived himself and he wanted to feel desired like he never had before.

Almost of their own accord, his hand trailed down to Blaine’s waist and began caressing the band they found there. “Please Kurt,” Blaine seemed to beg.

He pulled back to meet Blaine’s eyes and he could see his  thoughts mirrored there. Lust, amazement, maybe even a little fear. Kurt nodded before sitting up to turn his attention to Blaine’s lower half. The sight that met him froze his lungs but made his mouth water at the same time. Kurt could see the thick line of Blaine’s cock as it strained against the front of his pants. The wild thought occurred to Kurt that he had done this to Blaine, he had turned this superhero, this handsome man into the lustful panting mess beneath him. The thought fueled his own desire and without further thought he reached out and squeezed the bulge earning the most delicious noises from Blaine. Feeling did nothing to sate Kurt’s desire, he wanted to see, to feel it in his hand, perhaps to taste.

Blaine’s pants, followed by his underwear, soon joined their shirts on the floor. Blaine’s naked body called to be touched and Kurt couldn’t deny himself the pleasure. But no sooner had he taken that beautiful cock in his hand than Blaine was crying out, “Wait!” Kurt pulled his hand away as though he had been burned. He looked at Blaine with wide eyes, unsure of what he did wrong. “No, I just… you too, I want to see you,” Blaine panted.

Kurt had a fleeting thought that he was glad he chose his underwear carefully before he was stripping himself as Blaine sat up, propping himself up on his elbows watching him with hungry eyes.

“Come here,” Blaine murmured, his voice low like a purr, but the words pounded in Kurt’s ears. He didn’t hesitate fulfilling the request. His only desire, his only thought was Blaine.

Their bare bodies touched and it was better than Kurt had ever dreamed of. Kurt could feel every inch of Blaine. His sweat slicked skin and the catch of his hair against Kurt as he moved chasing the pleasure each movement brought. His lips sought out any spot they could latch on to, Blaine’s neck, his earlobe, his lips, his tongue, needing to taste as much of hm as he could while not losing the sensation of their dicks grinding together. Both their hands found purchase, grabbing, shoulders, hips, asses and legs. It was messy, their sweat and saliva damp skin moving together perfectly imperfect. It was loud, neither caring what noises came out of their mouths, and both loving the sounds the other made. Fragments of sentences filled the room with moans, keens and grunts.

There was so much Kurt wanted to do. He wanted to take Blaine in his hand gaain, to feel the silky hardness of him, he wanted to taste him, to know if the salty tang was the same down there or more intense, he wanted to know what else they could do, wanted to feel Blaine clamped down around his own aching cock; but anything else would mean stopping what they were doing now and at the moment Kurt couldn’t think of anything better than this.

Apparently, Blaine felt the same way, before long he was panting, “Oh god, Kurt… so … close… fuck…”

Kurt redoubled his efforts chasing his own pleasure while needing to see Blaine reach his. He moved his hands that were currently gripping Blaine’s shoulders onto the bed, caging Blaine’s head with them. Feeling powerfully sexy, he thrust hard against Blaine, their cocks catching each other. Blaine’s legs wrapped around his waist. On the next thrust instead of meeting Blaine’s cock, found its way between his cheeks and brushing his balls. Blaine cried out in pleasure, Kurt looked between them to watch  Blaine grasped his hand around his dick. Kurt continued to thrust, as Blaine pulled wildly at his erection. The slide and pressure hugging his dick was almost too much as he felt his body tightening. Blaine babbled beneath him  and Kurt’s head buzzed as he wound tighter and tighter. Kurt eyes widened as he watched Blaine’s face contort in pleasure and warmth splashed his stomach and chest. The next thrust his eyes snapped closed as his orgasm washed through him. His hips jerked with each spurt as their come mixed on Blaine’s chest. He had barely enough forethought to push himself to the side before his arms gave out. They lay side by side panting, finally quiet.

Kurt didn’t mean to drift off but as his breath evened out sleep found him, happy and sated.

* * *

Kurt woke with a shiver. For a moment he couldn’t understand why he was so cold; where was his blanket? His next thought was 'where the hell are my pajamas?' His eyes snapped open and he took in the room around him. Everything came flooding back to him. He rolled his head to the side, Blaine was sleeping peacefully beside him, completely bare on the crumpled cover. Kurt’s heart sped, this time not from arousal. How could he have let something like this happen. He ran his hand through his already messy hair and looked at the bedside clock. It was still well before 11:00. On shaky legs he pulled himself out of bed. Dressing was a chore, Kurt felt he didn’t quite have control over his body and struggled with each movement.

His mind whirled. This wasn’t how this was supposed to work out. He was supposed to have a good time, enjoy the date for what it was, maybe learn more about Nightbird in the process. He wasn’t supposed to lose himself in Blaine, in the moment. Moments passed, they never stayed, Kurt knew this. He knew the damage they could cause. He looked back one more time at Blaine. For a moment he wished he could stay, he wished he could trust that things could always be a great as they were earlier. He pushed that desire away, grabbed his shoes and with them clutched to his chest made his way out the door without another look.  

He hoped Sam would be asleep when he returned, hoped he would suffer from temporary amnesia and forget all about the date; but when Kurt pushed the door open to their room he was sitting on the bed and his eyes immediately snapped from the TV to Kurt.

Kurt watched his eyes widen and a salacious grin make its way to Sam’s face. “So I take it the date went well?” he asked still smiling.

Kurt didn’t answer just made his way to his suitcase and pulled out the first pair of pajamas his hand touched. He didn’t even take the time to appreciate the fact Sam had placed everything neatly back in his suitcase, he just hurried off to the bathroom, ignoring the questions Sam fired at him.

Safe behind the bathroom door, he turned the shower on and finally looked in the mirror. He had to know what Sam saw, needed to know the kind of damage control he was going to have to do.

Kurt’s hair stuck out all over the place, his lips were still pink and slightly swollen. Kurt groaned softly when he noticed the rather impressive bruise just visible over the collar of his shirt. He wondered a moment just when Blaine had put it there, but stopped with the onslaught of memories. He couldn’t think about it. Peeling his clothes away more evidence of their time together was made evident. The dried come he knew would be washed away soon enough, but small bruises marred his torso and arms. For the first time since his final football game, Kurt cursed his fair skin that bruised so easily, those marks would be there mocking him for days.

Kurt showered, trying to push away memories of tanned skin and lust filled eyes. His heart clenched as he remembered more, not just the sex, but the conversation and the ease he rarely felt with anyone. He had ruined everything with his inability to control his hormones. This was not how things were supposed to go.

He beat his fist against the wall and a strangled yell rose up from his chest. It just wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t he have it all? He stood under the spray and as his body crumpled no longer having the energy to fight even with himself.

When he finally emerged from the shower, Sam was waiting for him, the TV now blank and a concerned look on his face. “What happened man?”

“Would you let it go if I told you I didn’t want to talk about it?” Kurt mumbled not making eye contact with Sam as he walked to his own bed. He thought maybe Sam would in fact leave him alone, but as he eased under the covers he spoke again.

“Was he a jerk? Did he kick you out afterwards?” Sam asked his voice soft.

“No,” Kurt choked out, not sure why he felt like crying in the moment.

“You did…” Sam said haltingly, “you did want it… right?”

Kurt heart clenched in his chest. He wanted it, that was the problem, he just shouldn’t have done it. “Yeah.”

“Listen man, I know something isn’t right here. I just don’t know what to do about it.  You’ve gotta help a brother out. I mean you seemed excited when you left…”

“Sam, please…” Kurt tried. He knew that Sam could hear the tears clogging his throat wanting to be freed.

“Kurt?” Sam said, not one to give up.

Kurt pulled in a shaky breath, “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“I just… you’re kinda freaking me out.”

“I screwed everything up. This wasn’t supposed to happen and now…” Kurt babbled breaking at last but still not turning to face his friend. “We had a great time, we talked and danced and… it was nice. And then we went up to his room, and I just… it was all so much and so great. But I’ve screwed it all up. It won’t work out, I know it won’t. And it was my chance at something. Maybe a friendship or a part… partnership. Now it will all be weird and awkward… and I don’t know if I can face him.”

“Why?” Sam asked and in that moment Kurt thought he was even more naive that himself. “I mean, if you had a good time and he did too and you connected on a… deeper level, why can’t you be friends or more? Isn’t that the point of dating? Finding out if you click?”

Kurt rolled over finally facing Sam, swiping angrily at his eyes. “Don’t you see? I just wanted to use him. I agreed to the date because of Nightbird and then… I ended up sleeping with him. Don’t you think that screws everything up. I wanted to talk about the damn comic book, I wasn’t supposed to like him. And now he will never trust me and I won't get the damn character or the guy. I lost everything all because I couldn’t keep it in my pants.”

Sam’s brow was furrowed and Kurt turned away staring at the ceiling instead. “So, are you more upset at losing the character or the guy?” Sam asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“What?” Kurt asked, not sure how to take the question.

“Well, if you are just upset about losing the character, that is one thing. You can come up with a million characters if you really try. But if you are upset at losing the guy… well I mean, there is only one of him.”

Kurt lay there in silence, his thoughts taking over. Sam didn’t say another word. Kurt heard his bed creak as he lay back down. He heard the thrum of the TV as it was turned on and the low babble and sound effects of whatever Sam was watching became the white noise to fill the space between his thoughts. Sam made it sound so easy but it wasn’t, it couldn’t be. It was too complicated wasn’t it?

Kurt lay in bed desperately trying to sleep long after the noise of the television was replaced by that of Sam’s soft snores. His mind wouldn’t rest as it replayed every detail of the evening over and over again. He recalled every word and every sound that passed between the two, like an irritating earworm in a constant loop. He shifted constantly hoping to find a position that would be comfortable enough to allow him to drift off letting his brain to finally shut up. Nothing worked. He longed for a mug of warm milk, maybe his dad’s understanding ear; however this wasn’t something he felt like he could share with his dad. He didn’t want to admit to throwing himself around, although at the time it didn’t feel that way. It didn’t feel like a casual hook-up. It had felt like a beginning until he had walked out the door without a word.

Kurt realized he had messed up far more in that moment than any other mistake that evening. He had walked out, and had no idea what Blaine could be thinking. His heart ached at the thought of hurting Blaine with his sweet optimistic disposition; it ached even more at the thought that Blaine wouldn’t care. His eyes burned with tiredness and tears, but still sleep would not come. For hours he flip-flopped on his bed finding no solace from his bone-deep exhaustion or his whirling mind.

The dark room gave no indication how long had passed when the mechanical sound of a rooster crow broke the silence of the room and the bedlam in Kurt’s mind. Kurt rolled over again as Sam stretched and opened his eyes.

“You ready for the last day of the con?” Sam asked, obviously not awake enough to remember the wreck Kurt was when he returned last night.

The thought of returning to the convention hall was more than Kurt could handle. Being surrounded by people, having to make nice with strangers, putting himself and his art on display when all he wanted to do was hide… the possibility of running into Blaine, it was all too much. “No, I don’t think I am.” Kurt sighed

Sam looked puzzled for a moment, something Kurt would normally find endearing but now just didn’t want to have to deal with explaining himself, but then understanding dawned on his face before morphing into sympathy.“Do you want to bail?” he asked clearly knowing the out he was giving Kurt.

“Not completely, I need the money. I just don’t think I can do it today. Do you think…” Kurt said not daring to look at him.

“I’ve got it covered man, I kinda owe you for Friday. But what are you going to do all day? We have to check out by noon.” Sam reminded him.

Kurt had an idea, but he wasn’t ready to tell anyone yet. “I’ll be around, I wouldn’t abandon you, or my art work. I’ll be in the docking bay when the convention is over to help you load out.”

“Okay dude,” Sam nodded, “What do you want me to do about commissions?”

Kurt thought a moment, he thought about his plans and knew what he needed to say. “Commissions are closed until further notice.”

If Sam had questions about this news he didn’t ask them. They dressed and packed in silence. Kurt was glad to be back in his everyday clothes, they felt even more like camouflage than they ever did in High School. The last thing Kurt wanted to do in that moment was to stand out.

Once they were checked out, Kurt dropped Sam off at the convention center and with a quick wave he drove off. He tried to retrace his steps from earlier in the week, trying to remember where the park he had seen driving in was. He need a place where he could sit and think, where no one would disturb him. The inside of a bustling coffee shop would not do, not this time, too much rode on what he needed to do.

Kurt needed to prove, if only to himself, that he deserved a chance to go after what he wanted. He needed to prove himself worthy to fix his mistakes. He needed to prove that he was good enough to want for more than what he had.

Goodale Park wasn’t far from the Convention Center and armed with no more that a bottle of water, a pencil and some paper, Kurt set to work shrouded by an oak tree. He leaned against the trunk for a moment listening to the distant fountain babbling, his pencil poised above the paper. He wracked his brain, still coming up horribly blank, still not knowing what to do. After what felt like an eternity he rapped the back of his head against the tree in frustration and looked up to the sky obscured as it was. Why couldn't he come up with an original character? People did it all the time. Kurt considered himself an intelligent, creative person, so why couldn’t he do this?

He then thought back to what Blaine said the night before, ‘think of what I needed at the time to make it through the tough times; what would have made it better, or made me stronger to deal with it.’ Blaine thought he had needed Nightbird’s powers to see him through, though Kurt had no idea what they were. 'What would have made things better for me?' he thought.

Kurt thought back to the hardest times in his life, the times when he felt like he needed saving the most. He thought back to the merciless bullying he had had to endure before joining the football team and falling under Finn’s protection. Super speed would have been great, the bullies never being able to catch him in the first place. He wrote that down, the first item on the list. He thought a moment longer. Maybe flying would be better, superspeed was cool, but there was so much more he could do as an artist if his character flew. He crossed out ‘super speed’ and wrote flying down.  That still didn’t seem enough, it was great if he just wanted to get away, but what if there was someone else he needed to protect. He began to write down super strength, but paused a moment. Flying and super strength immediately brought Superman to mind, that wouldn’t do. Instead he simply wrote down strength, he knew that he was stronger now than when this was happening, it would probably be enough.

It was a good start but just the ability to fly did not a superhero make. There had to be something different, something to set him apart from the rest. Kurt thought for a while about making the character a woman, he knew how much women looked for representation in comic, how young girls longed to see someone like them on the pages not sexed up or in distress but the one with the power. He even began to think of silhouettes that would be flattering on the page but not be seen as objectifying. Then he thought about reading his first comics and wanting to see someone like him, not as a sidekick or a smaller character in a much larger universe, but the central character. Even as a teenager he wanted something to make him feel normal and accepted. So with a vow to later add a strong female character, Kurt decided to make a character more like him, a gay man.

Kurt looked up from his paper and saw that the morning had gotten away from him. He checked his phone and saw it was well after two. He didn’t have much time before he needed to leave to go pick up Sam. Before that he needed more.

He thought back, trying to find the times when he had needed someone the most. The memories slammed into him hard,  opening old wounds and a few just barely healed. He knew then the defining power his character needed; the ability to heal others, himself as well, but mostly to be able to heal those hurt and dying. Kurt had a long line of loss, and close calls. The times he lost loved ones or came close were the darkest in Kurt’s past. It wasn’t the bullying, or anything ever done to him that hurt the most, it was seeing those he loved hurt, sick and dying and Kurt not being able to do anything, that was the worst.

Kurt remembered being a young boy and not understanding why the doctors couldn’t just fix his mom. That was their job, to make people better, so why couldn’t they? He didn’t understand anything about stroke or high blood pressure, all he knew is that he was supposed to have a baby sister, and instead him mommy was rushed to the hospital never to return. There was nothing anyone could do, he heard everyone repeating those words over and over again until the meaning faded. He remembered thinking, if he had been there, he could have saved them.

Kurt remembered sitting in a hospital room as his dad lay motionless in his bed. He remembered the helpless feeling of being told all they could do it wait. He wanted to be doing something. He needed to do something to ensure his father would come home again. It was unbearable to sit there and have the revolving door of visitors tell him all he could do was pray. What good would prayer to a god he didn’t believe in do? Eventually he found himself begging internally to whatever could, but most likely wasn’t listening, for his father’s recovery. He had simply done it because as futile as it seemed, it was at least something he could do.

The freshest wound tore at his chest. If ever he wanted to save someone, it would be Finn. Finn, his best friend, his brother, always so optimistic and happy, taken too soon. Everyone who had heard the news called it a tragedy, a life cut too short. People talked about Finn now like he was a saint, Kurt knew better, he knew him better than most. While Finn Hudson was no saint, he was a good person who always tried to do good in the world. And when he didn’t; he always tried to make it right. Like when Kurt had finally worked up the courage to come out to Finn; he had freaked out and spewed some awful names and stormed out of their newly shared room. Kurt had to calm his father down, worried about his heart but grateful for his concern, it being a new revelation to him too. (Kurt hadn’t wanted to keep anything from his dad after nearly losing him.) Finn had come back hours later, sheepishly asking Burt for a moment. Alone again he had assured Kurt that it was okay and he supported him 100%. They talked long into the night, Burt falling asleep outside the door his snores alerting them to the time. With a shared laugh they had gone together to urge him back upstairs. He wasn’t perfect but he was good and he was taken away before the world could really know the young man.

So much would have been different if Finn was still around Kurt thought. Kurt wouldn’t have felt the need to stay in Lima, instead transferring to a larger school with his associates degree. The wound was still too fresh to leave his family. Even now, he wasn’t sure if a move would be the right thing. He wouldn’t have added the second major either. Kurt realized in that moment, that when Finn died he stopped dreaming for himself, he stopped trying to make his dreams happened, he stopped living. Every choice since Finn had died, Kurt chose the easy path, the safe route, he gave up what he really wanted. Even with Blaine he realized. He didn’t know why he denied himself with excuses, it might have been fear, or the simple fact that Finn would never achieve his dreams so why should Kurt.

Yes, Kurt thought, if I could have any superpower I would want to  save others not myself, after all I am not living my life anyway. He looked out across the green field before him and vowed that he would not continue down that path though. To quote one of his favorite movies, ‘I want to live dammit!” But first Kurt had more work to do. By the time Kurt left the park, he had a rough outline written down, he just had to follow through.

* * *

Sam swiped the customer's credit card through the blue triangle attached to his phone, being careful to input the numbers carefully. The day had been good so far. He had a few people mistake him for the artist and while it was flattering he had made sure to set them straight on the matter. His artistic ability didn’t stem beyond the occasional pasta art, something that Kurt had been adamant they wouldn’t be bringing to the con, impressive though it was. Once the customer was gone he looked around the room. Although it was almost time for the convention to end there were still a lot of people making last minute purchases.

He was checking out an awesome girl dressed as Harley Quinn and so he didn’t immediately notice the guy standing at the table. He heard a throat clear and turned. There stood a man in a pretty badass costume looking not at the art but at him with an odd confused expression.

“Hey, can i help you?” Sam greeted with a smile.

“Is Kurt here?” he asked his expression not changing.

“Sorry,” Sam  told him, “Kurt’s not here. I’m his partner, Sam, I can help you if you need. “

He looked like this was the worst news he’s ever gotten, his face crumpling and his shoulders sagging. “His partner?” he asked the words almost forced out.

“Well, yeah, I guess,” Sam said, “It sounds weird to say he’s my boss and since it is just the two of us working I figured partner sounds better. Can we still be partners if he does all the art and I just help man the booth?”

“Oh, he’s your business partner,” the guy said and the lines on his face smoothed out.

It dawned on Sam then, “ Dude! You totally thought he was my boyfriend, didn’t you?” The guy just looked away “That’s cool man. Kurt’s a great guy and all and if I were into dudes… but I’m totally hot for the ladies.”

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” he asked after giving Sam a tight smile, as if it were the polite thing to do but last thing he wanted to do in that moment.

Sam shook his head. “He won’t be back before the doors close and he is not taking commissions today. If you want art you’ll have to choose from what we have here.” He felt bad for the guy but there was nothing he could do about it.

“It’s not about the art.” he said flatly. Sam looked at him again, took in the costume and the hair, the mask. He could  totally see Kurt going for a guy like this. Then it hit him all at once.

“Blaine?” he asked hoping he was right.

He must have been because his head snapped up immediately from the table and he looked Sam in the eyes. They looked tired and sad, at least what he could see of them, kind of like Kurt’s had when he dropped Sam off that morning. The main difference was they lacked that small spark of determination he had seen in Kurt’s.

“You are Blaine right?” he asked needing to be sure.

“Yeah,” Blaine croaked out and seemed to hold his breath.

“Look,” Sam said, “I know I might be breaking the bro code here, though I’m not sure how that works since you are a dude too, so I guess by not telling you it would be breaking the bro code too. Doesn’t this confuse you too? I mean Kurt is my bro, like real bro, well not real, like a brother from another mother and no offense dude but I don’t really know you.” Sam was starting to confuse even himself. “I guess it boils down to this. Kurt would probably kill me if he knew I was even talking to you, but I feel like I need to say something since he’s kinda acting like a jerk.”

Sam watched as Blaine wrapped his arms around himself clearly uncomfortable but he nodded all the same.

“Kurt is a good guy. He may not seem it now, but he really is. The problem is that he thinks too much, like all the time. Last night I think he did a lot of not thinking. He had a good time with you and for once let himself get caught up in the moment. That hasn’t happened a lot in the time I have known him. So he got caught up in the moment, but then he started thinking again.”

“Okay?” Blaine said, absolutely not getting it.

Sam sighed, “Kurt has a hard time just letting himself be happy Hell, he has a hard time letting himself be. Sometimes I think he really believes he is not allowed to be happy. He has been dealt a shitty hand sometimes, but mostly he doesn’t let himself really go after what he wants.” He tried to give Blaine a meaningful look. “Even when what he wants seems to want him back.”

“Why do you think I’m what he wants?” Blaine huffed.

“Because if you weren’t he would be here right now. I may not understand him, like ever, but I know Kurt. He is working through stuff and when he does he may actually go after what he wants.”

Blaine sighed, a bone weary sound. “I don’t understand.”

“Me either dude.” Sam laughed. “This is new territory for me too. Just don’t give up on him just yet.”

“So, he’s not a guy who just likes to sleep around?” Blaine leaned in to ask quietly.

Sam couldn’t hold in his laugh. “He’s not even one to date.  I think that’s why this hit him so hard.”

“Oh, okay, wow.” Blaine squeaked

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. “Now, you’re not some guy who only cares about one night stands are you?”

Blaine shook his head so hard Sam thought it would fall off. “No, me neither. So….” He didn’t continue.

“Just don’t give up.” Sam told him again and Blaine began to walk away. Sam finally caught sight of the full suit. “Hey Blaine,” he called.

He waited until Blaine turned around. “Nice costume.” Sam laughed as he blushed and walked away.

* * *

When Kurt was finally able to pull into the docking area the exhibitors were to use to load their merchandise the con had already been closed for fifteen minutes. No patrons were milling around the hall only tired merchants packing up their wares. Sam already had most of the art already packed away by the time he made it to the booth.

“You owe me big time,” Sam said when he approached and Kurt’s steps stuttered.

“I know I shouldn’t have left you alone all day, but you did agree,” Kurt said confused.

“I know but you still owe me.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sam not liking the self-satisfied smile he wore. “Sam, what did you do?”

“Oh, nothing much, just remember what a good friend I am the next time I want you to cover a shift for me a the comic book store.”

“About that…” Kurt began and as they finished breaking down the booth he filled Sam in on his plan.

As soon as Kurt returned to Lima he set his plan in motion. He went in early before his shift at work and talked to Jeremy, his manager, about taking his vacation time. Jeremy wasn’t thrilled with the idea but once Kurt threatened to quit his tune changed. They agreed that Kurt would work for two more days to give Jeremy enough time to fill the holes in the schedule.

Kurt still had classes, but with his final semester dwindling down and his papers all written and edited his workload was pretty clear. All he had to do was show up. He spent his time in the classroom not paying attention but researching and plotting.

Once in his apartment alone, at last he could draw. It started as preliminary sketches but soon evolved. The more he worked the more he grew to love it. Hours upon hours Kurt worked perfecting every element. Sleep came only when necessary. He knew that time wasn’t on his side. The longer he took the more unlikely he was to get what he wanted; so he worked long hard hours, barely stopping to fulfill his body’s needs and slowly but surely it all began to come together.

* * *

Kurt fidgeted with the strap of the bag slung across his chest his nerves on edge. He was sure that soon the campus police would come and investigate the strange man loitering outside the building for over two hours. He could just see them storming down the sidewalk, hands on their guns, demanding to know what he wanted. He shook his head at the outlandish nature of his musing. He knew at worst they would gruffly tell him to move along.

It was starting to get hot, the sun drifting higher in the sky. He could feel the sweat starting to pool at the small of his back. His ass was beginning to ache, the bench had been fairly comfortable the first half hour but after two hours no shifting in the world could relieve it. He stood, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep still. Almost immediately he began pacing. He knew eventually he had to come this way, if not today, then tomorrow. He would wait all week if he had to; hell, he would wait a month at this point. He didn’t have a month though, the semester was almost over. Kurt was just glad that he didn’t have scheduled finals in any of his classes and he could be here. This was his last chance and he knew it. If he didn’t find Blaine this week, his chance would be completely gone.

Kurt knew of course that his chance with Blaine might have been blown the moment he walked out that hotel room door. He knew he was working with stolen hope, but he had stolen it from all those times he hadn’t dared try. With new determination, Kurt steeled himself to hold vigil outside the Social Work building of The University of Findlay until he caught sight of Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Shadows covered the bench where Kurt sat once more. Four groups of students had already passed by none whom Kurt so desperately sought. It was getting late, he was hungry and his body ached from the tension of the day. Hope seemed lost for the day and so he nearly didn’t look up when he heard the door to the building snap open. He couldn’t resist the urge though and trained his eyes on the door.

‘Girl, girl, blond boy, girl,’ his mind cataloged each individual as they came out. He almost hung his head in defeat as the last person walked out the door but a sound caught his ear. “Hey wait up guys!” a familiar voice called. A moment later Blaine rushed out the door, slamming it open a mere second before it could close.

Kurt’s heart leapt into his throat. Blaine was smiling and he looked excited as he locked arms with a pretty African American girl. “I think we aced it guys, next stop: internships!”

The group around him cheered as they all started to walk away together. Kurt knew he had to take his chance while he could, but fear and nagging doubt rooted him to the spot. He couldn’t even stand. He heard them talk about celebrating and he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t fair to take that away from Blaine after what he had done to him.

Blaine was almost to the corner of the building, just a few steps and he would be out of sight and forever out of Kurt’s life. That thought snapped Kurt out of it. He stood and practically shouted, “Blaine!”

Blaine turned around, still in mid-laugh. When he saw Kurt his face morphed into shock before transforming once again into anger.

“It’s been almost three weeks Kurt,” he said sounding more hurt than anything.

“I know, I’m sorry. Just let me explain, please.” Kurt pleaded. He didn’t dare make another step towards Blaine.

Blaine looked to his friends, “Um, I guess I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Do you want me to stay?” The girl closest to Blaine asked nervously.

“That’s okay, I’ll text you later though,” Blaine told her before turning to Kurt. “Okay talk.”

Kurt looked around, “Can we go inside somewhere?” he asked and seeing Blaine’s unimpressed look tried to explain. “I’ve been out here since 9:00 and I just thought I might buy you a coffee or something while we talk.”

Blaine nodded curtly before gesturing in the opposite direction from his friends.

They walked along not saying a word and Kurt wanted to spout out everything just to ease the tension between them. A part of Kurt nagged at him that it was obvious Blaine would never forgive him, would never give him a chance. He wouldn’t let himself lose hope though, he had to take solace in the fact that Blaine had agreed to hear what he had to say. After an agonizing five minute walk, Kurt opened the door to the campus coffee shop and waited for Blaine to enter. They remained silent as they stood in line, not making a sound until placing their orders. Kurt’s hunger was gone, replaced by a roiling in his stomach.

Their drinks in hand Blaine led them to a small table in the back, away from anyone else and sheltered from their view by a display of travel mugs. “Okay, now talk,” he said.

Kurt fussed with the cup in his hands for a moment, not able to meet Blaine’s eyes. “I…” Kurt’s mind went blank, all the carefully crafted words flew away now that he could actually use them. He could see Blaine contemplating leaving and couldn’t chance it, so he said the first thing that came out. “I didn’t even realize it was a date until Sam told me.”

Blaine looked incredulously at him, “How is that supposed to make me feel better? You asked me remember.”

“I did,” Kurt conceded, “but i just wanted to talk.”

Blaine grabbed his cup and made to stand and without thought Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand. “Please, let me start from the beginning, this is all coming out all wrong.”

Blaine sighed and sat back in his seat, taking his hand away in the process.

“You know how I told you that I wanted to write a comic book?” He asked.

Blaine nodded, but still looked confused. “Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Nightbird, when I asked you to talk, I wanted to talk about Nightbird. He, you… the costume, it inspired me. It made me want to draw and write and… I had never been able to come up with a character, not like that.”

“Why didn’t you just say something? I mean, I would have… why the ruse? I mean we danced, we talked, we…” Blaine sighed again. “You never said anything. I don’t think we even mentioned Nightbird at all.”

“Once I realized you thought it was a date, I wanted it to be. You have to understand, I didn’t think about it being a date because I’m not used to that being a possibility. I was the only out person in my high school and only being the star kicker of the football team saved me from most of the torment. I go went to college in the same dumb town. My only chance to meet other gay guys was to go to the seedy gay bar outside of town.”

Kurt took a deep breath, ready to tell the whole truth. “That was my first and only date, Blaine. And I had more fun with you than I could have imagined.”

Blaine huffed.

“I’m not talking about the sex.” Kurt said looking Blaine in the eyes hoping he could see the truth in that statement. “Talking to you, getting to know you, the dancing. That was what I am talking about. I just… I lost myself in that. I wanted to… I don’t know I guess, once we started I didn’t want to stop. But I have absolutely no idea what I am doing.”

“You could have told me.” Blaine said looking sad but the anger being replaced with something Kurt couldn’t identify. “You just left, what was I supposed to think.”

Kurt reached out and took Blaine’s hand, a small victory when he didn't pull away. “I know, I panicked. When I woke up, all I could think of was that I had used you. You didn’t know why I originally asked you out, and… all I could think of was that I had ruined everything. I had made it so you couldn’t trust me, not as a friend or lover. I thought I had lost everything, so I ran.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”  Blaine looked away, and Kurt squeezed his hand gently until he turned back.

“I know… as I said I panicked. When I got back to my room and my friend Sam was talking to me he said something that got me thinking. He asked if I was more upset at losing you, or Nightbird.”

“And?” Blaine asked, his face not giving away what he wanted to hear.

“And I don’t give a damn about Nightbird, not if it means losing you. If I had to choose between just one more chance with you, and getting to write Nightbird, knowing it would be a huge success… I'd still chose you.”

A small smile twitched at the corner of Blaine’s lips. It was quickly replaced with a confusion again. “Then why were you avoiding me? I went by your booth and you weren’t there. Your friend said you wouldn’t there be all day."

Kurt shook his head, “I wasn’t avoiding you, I was… god, I was doing the only thing I could think of to show you that I wasn’t interested in your character.”

“What?” Blaine asked, his brows furrowing even more.

“This,” Kurt said, reaching down to pull his portfolio out of his bag. He opened the cover to reveal what he had been working on the last two and a half weeks. On the first page was the back of a man standing on the roof of a building. His costume was all white with details shadowed in a soft grey. A long cape hung from his shoulders a subtle feather design making them reminiscent of wings. It fluttered to the right of him revealing long toned legs and a pair of grey boots. His hands were on his hips, the muscles of his arms visible but not overt. He was looking to the left his profile a combination of strong lines and soft features with a white mask obscuring his eyes. Kurt knew it looked like him, it was how he wanted it.  Above the scene the word Dhalion stood boldly with the subscript, by Kurt Hummel.

“Kurt, I don’t…” Blaine began looking awed as well as bewildered.

“I wanted you to know that I didn’t want your character because you inspired me to make my own. I needed to prove to you that this," he said indicating the both of them, "is more than that. I needed to prove it to myself too. Just read it... Please"

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes scanned the page. His brow was still furrowed but the lines softened as he flipped the page to reveal what was underneath. Kurt knew it all well, obsessing over each mark, each word not satisfied until it was absolutely perfect. It wasn't a full comic, that would have taken too much time that Kurt didn't have. It was deeply personal though. He watched Blaine's face as he read each panel.

A tall boy, clearly young almost too young to be called a man, walking down the deserted streets, islands of light amongst the shadows. He starts, turning around, and the next panel shows only black, nothing to see. The boy moves to the next pool of light only the one he just deserted is now dark as well. "What is your deepest fear? What keeps you up at night when all you want to do is sleep?" A grey bubble meneces above his head. "I don't..." is all the man gets out before a blood red hand seizes his head. The pain is clear on his face, and Kurt sees Blaine look up for a moment before turning to the next page.

Kurt holds his breath, as Blaine continues. The boys face is contorted and the lines of his words shake with his scream. A white hand grabs the wrist and the next panel shows two faces almost nose to nose. One is pale, a white mask over his eyes, but his features of soft, almost angelic, if not for the scowl distorting them. The other jet black with crimson streaks like blood flowing from unseen cuts, and red eyes; his face holds an evil smile revealing sharp yellowed teeth.

"I know who you are and you will not feast on his soul," the pale figure says, the lines bold and strong.

"And who are you to stop me? Grim answers to no one."

A white fist connects with the evil face in the next panel. "I am Dhalion, and I said you will not feast anymore as long as I have power within me." The fight fills the next two pages, cape swirling and bodies colliding, until finally Grim flees into the night, clutching his body but a sneer clearly stating he would not give up.

The next scene shows the young man laying still on the ground, blood trickling from his ear and mouth. Kurt sees Blaine shake his head slowing, as if hurt deeply by the boys needless death. He refrains from saying anything as he sees him move to the final page.

Dhalion is now crouched next to the young stranger, his head cradled in his lap. His hand is gently cupping the boys forehead. The same drawing is repeated in the next frame, but Dhalion is now glowing. The next panel both figures are now emitting a golden light. Kurt wipes away the tears as he remembers drawing the last three panels. "What is your name?" "Finn,"

The two stand, and Dhalion cups Finn's cheek and the line above reads, "Go, Finn, you are safe now, live your life."

The final frame is of Dhalion shooting up into the air in flight.

Blaine flipped over the last page, almost looking like he was searching for the rest. Kurt watched him for a moment, wanting to know his thoughts, not just on the comic, but on everything. He was not ready, however for their time to be over. He waited.

Finally Blaine looked up at him. "That's... That's amazing,” he said barely above a whisper.

“It still needs work, i mean it’s not a whole story and..” Kurt began stumbling over his words.

“Don’t” Blaine said firmly, “Don’t do that, don’t make this seem like less than it is. If you do you’ll…” He trailed off.

“I’ll what?” Kurt asked, curious about the almost soft look Blaine was giving him now.

“You’ll make me doubt myself for giving you a second chance.” He said with a small smile.

Kurt’s heart leapt at the thought, he may still have a real chance with Blaine. “Really?” he said, his hope coloring his voice.

“”Maybe so, but first tell me more about this comic.” Blaine said leaning in, his body language reminding Kurt of that night that seemed so long ago. He felt happiness bubble within him and his words popped out of him like champagne.

“You said something the other night about how you made Nightbird with the things that would have helped you through the tough times. We never really discussed what kinds of powers he had… but I didn’t care about that, not then. But it got me thinking that I would want to heal others, I mean every superhero has to fight, I knew he needed to be strong, but I wanted his main power to be able to heal and take other’s pain away.”

“I don’t think I would have thought of that, that… that is actually a really selfless power to have. I have to admit, I am kind of impressed.” Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head and laughed a bit at himself, “It isn’t entirely selfless, at least not for me. I have lost a lot of people or come close to it in my life, at least more than most. Thinking about it I realised that is where a lot of my worries come from. The less people I care about the less likely I am to get hurt. It’s stupid, I know.”

“You’re doing it again,” Blaine said with a sad smile and continued when he saw Kurt’s confusion. “You are downplaying how great you are. Stop.”

Kurt couldn’t hide his smile, “I did some research looking for beings with healing power, found the dhalion and everything seemed to come together from there.”

They talked. Blaine asking questions and Kurt answering them readily. They talked about Finn and how Kurt was glad to give him life even if it was only in a comic. They talked about Grim the villain, along with who else Dhalion would face the more he wrote. They talked about where Kurt wanted to head with it, how he was going to talk to his boss at the comic book store to see if he would sell it if Kurt could find a printer.

Eventually though Kurt was talked out about the comic. “Blaine,” he said taking the chance to reach over and grab his hand, “As much as I would love to gush over all my plans, what I would love more would be getting to know you better. I did this because I want to know you better. Could we… could I have another chance? I promise not to screw it up this time.”

Blaine’s smile was sweet when he said, “Of course dummy, that was decided over an hour ago for me. I’m just glad we are on the same page finally.”

Kurt let out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and then laughed. “So does that mean I can take you out some time?”

“How about now? I’m starving.” Blaine laughed.

That night driving home to Lima, Kurt couldn’t help replay their night together in his mind as the road rushed by. Blaine had led them to a small greek restaurant he said was his absolute favorite. They talked about more varied subjects as they ate. Kurt had never had more fun, even with his closest friends. Things with Blaine just came easily now that he let them. They held hands as Kurt walked Blaine back to his car. He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, it was rather chaste after what they had already done, but Kurt was also determined to truly start over. The kiss they shared before Blaine got in his car was decidedly less chaste though and held the lions share of Kurt’s thoughts as he drove. They already had another date set for Friday afternoon. Kurt couldn’t wait.

****  


 


End file.
